The Past We Had
by GreyDust
Summary: One shot about Yao and Arthur. Yaoi. Iggychu with, like, 0.1% Rochu at the end.  Review! Rated M. Edited


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and this might not be historically correct.**

**Warning: Drugs, and Rape(?)**

* * *

><p>"<em>We are what we repeatedly do." <em>

_Aristotle_

* * *

><p>In the damp, dark room, two men laid on the only furniture, the king-sized bed. The room was filled with the overpowering smell of opium but neither seemed to mind. The dark-haired one had his eyes closed as if asleep, while the other hugged him possessively.<p>

After what seemed like hours, the blonde finally spoke, his voice distant and dreamy. "My darling Yao…" he whispered softy, brushing the elder's slightly pink cheek affectionately.

There was no response from the Asian nation, except calm breathing. Arthur grinned, pleased that Yao was still passed out from the drug.

Looking down lovingly, he stroked Yao's long silk hair as his head rested comfortably on his lap. "You're beautiful, Yao." The English man then leaned down to kiss the same spot he touched earlier.

Yao stirred slightly, hugging his opium pipe closer to his chest. "Aru…" he sighed, unwilling to leave his dream land.

"My precious peony…"

_So fragile, so delicate, so breakable, yet so strong - God, he loves him from the first day they met at the harbour. So much he couldn't bear it any more._

"I have you all to myself at last," declared Arthur, closing his eyes to enjoy the sweet taste of victory. "No one can have you now. Not Russia's, not France's, not Japan's, you are no one else's except mine," he continued, softer and softer until it was just a whisper.

"I promise I will give you the world, Yao, and then we will rule all of them together…when you're part of my Empire. It's only a matter of time!"

"I swear," Arthur said that part right into Yao's ear seductively.

Woken by Arthur blowing air into his ear, Yao lifted a hand to scratch his ear like a sleepy kitten, "…Stop it, Arthur…it's ticklish, aru…" he yawned.

Arthur froze. "Yao?"

The ancient nation finally turned to face his captor with cloudy, unfocused amber eyes. The pirate just sat there, motionless, as Yao slowly reached up and touched the English nation's youthful, but now emotionless face, his fingertips as cold as ice. "Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

XXX

"Arthur, stop this! My country is weak enough already, aru!"

"Why should I? It is just trade- I buy your silk and tea, and you buy my opium. It's very reasonable, Yao."

"You know why!" Yao stomped his foot. "Opium is a drug, and it's ruining my people's lives, aru! Please!"

To his utter disappointment, Arthur just fixed his frosty green eyes firmly on Yao. "No. I can't do that."

"…"

Amber eyes stared directly into emerald ones. _Just like a snake's. _As if searching for the person Arthur once was; searching for a tiny spark of sanity; searching for the man he once loved, though no one knew about his true feelings.

The blood drained from his face. Anger and hopelessness settled over Yao, but he did not want Arthur to know.

The china man stood up, back straight. "If you don't do as you're told, England, then I shall declare war on your country, aru. This is my land and my home, and YOU will follow my law."

The western country did not reacted as Yao wanted. Instead, Arthur slowly let a wicked smile spread across his handsome feature. "Fine, if you want to. Anyhow, you're too weak to win against me, the great British Empire!" He snorted and, without saying farewell, he sauntered away, arms folded confidently.

Falling back into his chair, Yao stifled a sob with his long sleeves, feeling helpless.

"Oh, Arthur…"

XXX

Yao cocked his head as though he was a small bird. _A small bird locked in a cage._

"Aru?" he said, mind still hazily due to the opium. "What do…you mean?"

"Do you love me?"

Giggle. "Don't tell anyone, Arty." Grin. "I do, a _tiny_ bit. Teehee…"

XXX

Whatever Arthur did, it sent Yao's vision seeing white and he instinctively grind his hips upwards, mewling. His small chest raising up and down, Yao felt that for some reason what they were doing was not right. But why?

Arthur gripped the back of the elder's head, fingers digging into his scarp before kissing him hard. Suddenly, he palmed the growing bulge through the other's trousers, making Yao's face contort with pleasure.

"Oh, Yao, you're very sensitive, aren't you? Is this your first time?" he smirked.

"N-no, aru," Yao breathed as Arthur reached his collarbone and was sucking hard. "…n-ng~…oooh!"

"Bad Yao. You need to be punished for that."

He tore the other's cotton pants off with a loud rip. He grinned when he suddenly became very gentle, taking Yao's manhood into his hand and stroking, varying the pressure.

"AH!" Yao screamed, arching his back. "A-ARTHUR!"

"Like it?" Arthur stopped stroking, leaving Yao withering and shivering with pleasure. But he was starting to be restless. He rolled his hips in a way that made it obvious he was rubbing his cock against the mattress. "Beg."

"N-ng, p-please, Arthur…P-please," From then on nothing Yao said made sense to Arthur but he knew what his prisoner meant, even though it was in another language.

"As you wish, princess."

He bent down, flicking his hot tongue around the head of Yao's cock and slowly taking it in, massaging it. Arthur had an idea. "Yao, Yao, Yao," he chanted, mouth still around the thick organ.

"Ah…aru!" Yao released, hips bucking.

His eyelids tripled in weight, and slid inevitably down over his eyes. Soon, eyes shut, Yao's mind was already drifting to a stop and he could feel the energy being sucked from his body. However, he felt puzzled when he felt a thin pipe press his bruised bottom lip but he still breathed in. His world went black immediately.

Pulling his own trousers down, Arthur grinned darkly.

"It's my turn now."

XXX

Across the world conference table, Arthur stared hard at Yao, willing the other nation to look his way, but it was useless. He has missed his chance. Even looking at Yao made his heart want to tear itself apart and melt itself in self pity.

_Of course, it's my own entire fault in the end, is it not?_

"Comrade, you are staring at my sunflower, da?~ Look away or I'll…hurt you." Russia who looked up warned. "Kolkolkol~"

Face red, Arthur turned to face the stage where Alfred was yelling about how superman will save the whole planet.

_Pity Superman can't save me from myself, _he thought sadly. _I'm sorry, Yao, but will you still love me?_

* * *

><p><em>X- This has been edited. All previous typos are destroyed and the ending is slightly changed.<em>

_~Chibi Panda cub_


End file.
